We Are All Alone
by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs
Summary: She is still pining after Marius. She knew she could not be with him, so she finds solace in another man's arms. If only it was for a brief night. Rated: M


**We Are All Alone**

**Pairing: Enjolras/ Éponine**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: She is still pining after Marius. She knew she could not be with him, so she finds solace in another man's arms. If only it was for a brief night.**

**Warning: Smut!**

The streets of Paris seemed colder. She knew she had no chance of being with him. Marius was the one she wanted to be with. But he wanted Cosette. She would always be the friend. Nothing else. She needed a drink. She found herself in a random inn and sitting in the corner with a small glass of absinthe in her hand. She had spent the last of her money on this one drink. It was going to be her last drink. She had that feeling.

"May I join you?"

She looked up at the male voice. "Enjolras." Smiling a little. "Yes, please." Gesturing to the stool in front of her. She watched him as he sat down with his bottle of whatever substance he was drinking. "What are you doing here?" He shrugged his shoulders silently. She felt self-conscious as he watched her. "That's not an answer."

"Needed to be alone." Sipping his drink, still watching her. "Why are you here?"

"Nearest inn."

"Nearest to where Marius is?" Raising an eyebrow as he sipped his drink. His dark eyes surveying her. "He is the only one who cannot see how you feel."

Éponine looked away from him. She was embarrassed. Everyone else could see her feelings but Marius was blind to them. "Stop it." Sipping her drink, savouring the sour taste.

"Just saying the obvious." He sighed. "You should go home. The streets are not safe."

"I have been told." She muttered softly. "I have no home." Drinking the rest of her drink in one. They sat in silence. Éponine avoided looking at him but he watched her. She didn't see him order another drink. She only noticed when a drink was placed in front of her. She looked up at Enjolras, who was raising a glass to her. "What is this for?"

"You have nowhere to go. So, have a drink with me." Raising his glass and leaning his elbows on the table. "To friends."

Éponine looked down at her drink and cautiously picked it up. "To friends." Tapping their cups together and taking a sip of the liquid; which was brandy. "Thank you." Smiling a little as the alcohol warmed her.

"You looked like you needed it."

The silence was deafening until Éponine spoke. "I feel so alone."

Enjolras scoffed. "We are all alone." Taking a gulp of his drink and setting the cup on the table.

"How so?" She raised an eyebrow and leaned forward.

"No one is the same. We keep company with those who we like, but they are not like us." He explained as he also leaned forward. "We are alone in the sense that nobody we know is the same as us."

"I see." She nodded. "But what if we meet that one person, who is very much alike to us?" Thinking of Marius. But as she thought about him, the more she realised that they were not alike.

"Then, it is up to that person." He smiled a little. "Where are you staying tonight?" Éponine shrugged her shoulders silently. "You can stay here. I will pay for a room."

"What? No!" She shook her head. "I don't need your pity! I will find my own place to lay my head." She stood up, leaving the rest of her drink untouched and moved towards the door. A hand wrapped around her wrist and spun her around. She was able to see Enjolras bending his head towards her and he caught her in a kiss. She protested against his lips, trying to push him away but his one arm was wrapped firmly around her waist. To her own surprise, she responded. Running her free hand up his arm and letting his rest on the back of his neck. "No." She said when she was able to free herself from him. "Stop it." Stepping away from him.

"Why not?" Stepping towards her, reaching out for her wrist once again.

But she was quicker. She moved away from him. A reflex she learnt while working for her crooked parents. "Stop it." But he stepped closer and she stepped away. This continued for two more steps until her back hit the wall. The need and hunger was soon there. His lips were possessively upon her own and she wrapped her arms tight around him. "Enjolras. Make me forget." She whispered, slowly removing her arms from him.

"Yes." He nodded slowly. "Wait here. I'll get us a room." Brushing his lips against hers for a split second and moved away from her to the bar.

Éponine brushed her fingers across her lips. The feeling of his lips was still on her lips. Marius was no longer on her mind. "Enjolras." She whispered to herself.

A moment later, he returned with a key. "We have it for the night." He held out his free hand to her.

Nervously, she took it and he led her into the heart of the inn. They were in a room above the main room. It was small and modest. Barely anything there. Just a bed and a wardrobe. The window was a small square with a flimsy sheet to shield them from the outside night. She walked further into the room, not turning to face him but she could feel his eyes on her.

"Éponine." He whispered her name as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. Her back pressed against his chest. Slowly, he pulled her hat off. Her dark tresses tumbling from the confines of the hat. When his lips pressed against her neck and caressed her neck, she forgot everything. She forgot about the troubled streets of Paris. She forgot about her troubled thoughts. Nothing matter in that moment.

She turned around to face him. "Enjolras." She muttered before kissing him sweetly on his lips. Passion ignited in them both. Their kisses became more urgent and their hands pulled off the other person's clothes.

When their clothing was shed, they stood slightly apart and staring into each other's eyes. "Have you ever...?"

"Yes." She nodded slowly. "Please. Make me forget."

Enjolras said nothing else. He wrapped his arms around her, capturing her lips with his own. The urgency was there again. He moved them towards the small bed. She lay back and he settled between her parted legs. "Éponine." He moaned as he slowly entered her, burying deep inside her.

"Please..." She gasped. "Move."

He said nothing but he obeyed her. He thrust his hips forward. She gripped his shoulders as his movements became quicker and harder. "Éponine!" He groaned as he lay over her, his lips against her shoulder.

"Oh!" She cried out. Her hands clawed at his back and her legs wrapped around his waist, urging him on with his hard thrusts. "Enjolras!" She cried out loudly as the heat in her stomach intensified. She held him tightly to her. She gasped loudly in his ear. Her hands ran up his back to his head, making him raise his head. "Kiss me." She whispered softly.

Enjolras obeyed her. Her fingers threaded into his head, holding his lips to her own. He moved faster, nearing his end. Her teeth caught his lower lip for a second before she let go to cry out. "Éponine!" He cried out as he climaxed, holding himself deep within her. They lay still for a moment. The only sound that filled the room was their heavy breathing. He removed himself from her and rolled off her. They lay side by side, looking up at the ceiling. "Come here." He whispered.

Éponine turned her head to face him. "What?" She raised an eyebrow. Enjolras said nothing more, he just pulled her into his arms, her head lay on his chest. "Oh." She spoke softly.

"After this is over, we should talk."

"What? Why?" She asked curiously, her hand drawing lazy circles on his bare chest.

"Everyone noticed you watching Marius but they did not notice me watching you." He spoke softly. "Let us be alone together." His fingers ran up and down her spine.

"Let us get through tomorrow." She spoke softly. Her eyes drifting closed. "Just tomorrow."

He kissed the top of her dark head. "Tomorrow."

**A/N: I saw a video on youtube, can't find it now, and it made me love this pairing. Hope you enjoyed this story. :D**


End file.
